Lonely No More
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Gabby and Tyler are as different as night and day, can opposites attract? Tyler/OC.... loosely based on my fan/songfic "You found me"
1. first sight

Hi! well this a request for ** Rachiee- Rae** cause I know she's dying to know what happens to Gabby and Tyler... and of course LovingBlackParadise too... thanks tons!

enjoy!

* * *

Gabby:

I moved Ipswich 6 years ago, when I was only 13 years old. My dad Evan was a contractor for a big company in L.A which built clubs and hotels. But when we moved to Massachusetts, he started doing contractor work on the model homes in the subdivisions. While my mom Sadie was an obstetrician at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in LA started working at the hospital in Gloucester.

**Flashback:**

_My first day of junior high and I was the new girl. That first day was alright, I mean... it kinda *cough* sucked. I was late for my first class, I sat alone in the cafeteria and it just wasn't my day. Until I was walking to my bus at the end of the day and then like it was out of nowhere, a car was going way too fast and it was headed straight for me. Then everything went in slow motion, there was a blur and someone pulled me out of the way. The boy's voice was quiet and kinda high and squeaky. _

'_Are you ok?' he asked_

'_Ya, thanks for saving me... I thought I was going to be road kill' I said looking up at the dark haired boy _

'_No problem.... so this doesn't happen very often'_

'_No, I guess not'_

'_I'm Caleb Danvers'_

'_Gabriella Hunter' I smile back showing off my braces_

_Then a small group of 3 boys come running up to Caleb._

'_Cale you ok' the blonde boy asked_

'_Ya I'm fine...' He said as his eyes wonder to meet mine_

_The blonde haired boy turned to look at me 'You're lucky that Caleb was here, to save such a pretty girl' he smirked_

'_Um...... Ya... I'm lucky' I said giving him a small smile trying not to show him my braces_

'_Reid Garwin' he blonde introduced himself_

'_Gabriella Hunter'_

'_This is Pogue Parry and baby boy' he said pointing to the two boys on his left, the boy named Pogue had longer light brown hair, and kind of dorky looking. The boy standing beside Pogue was the cutest boy I've ever seen; he had short brown hair and blue eyes._

'_It's Tyler Sims' Tyler corrected his best friend_

'_Why do you call him baby boy?' I asked trying to figure out the inside joke_

'_He's the youngest'_

'_Oh, that's ok... I'm the baby too' _

_Tyler seemed happy to hear that he wasn't the only baby._


	2. Crush

**A/N: wow when i woke up this morning to check my email i had like 10 messages and i was like omg! so thanks for the Story Alerts, favourite author, reviews, etc.... and thanks a ton... and Rachiee-Rae hopefully this answers your question about Gabby.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, only gabby... and maybe someday Chace Crawford..... and I dont own the song "Crush" by David Archuletta ( I love him too) its his song.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Now 6 years later, now 18 and something was going to change their friendship forever. **

October

I wasn't that 13 year old girl anymore, I grew up, and filled into my body ( meaning I finally got a chest ) and curves( which I was happy with). I dyed my light brown hair dark brown and added the blue and pink high lights. I started wearing makeup and when I was 16, my braces came off but I still have to wear a retainer for the next 3 years.

_I was sitting in class, bored as always listening to our teacher going on about Shakespeare. Then I started twirling with my brown hair with pink and blue high lights (it as a bad habit). _

_My relationship with Reid Garwin was different. He loves flirting with me, and always turning my sarcastic comments into sexual ones. Don't get me wrong I always thought Reid was hot, but he's too wild for me. Tyler was quiet and shy and gentle and that's probably why I fell for Tyler._

_Thank god, it's finally over I thought to myself, after our professor gave us our homework._

_As I left the class, I could sense that Tyler was looking at me again, which I found kinda cute. _

' Hunter'

I turned around 'yeah Garwin?'

'Baby boy was checking you out again' he smirked

_I saw that Tyler was blushing and he sped out of the class room. _

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much_

'Reid, you're such a prick' I said walking away

'But you love it' he said as he put his arm around me

'No I don't' I said as I took his arm off of my shoulder and opened my locker.

'Why do you have to embarrass him like that?'

'Cause it's funny, and I love getting a rise out of him'

_I continued to ignore him and headed for my next class which was Math, oh the joys of math. Lucky for me Reid wasn't in my class (he had history.) Tyler was in my math class. When I walked in, I saw that Tyler wasn't looking up at me like he usually greeted me; he was staring into his book, trying to avoid my gaze._

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away

'Ty, don't let Reid get to you like that, he's a jerk sometimes' I said comforting him

_Tyler looked at me. I never really stared into his blue eyes like this before. I felt like I could stare into them forever. _

Tyler nodded

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, And Ever_

_I didn't know what else to say. So I dropped the subject. _

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

_Tyler's Pov:_

_I find myself staring at Gabby again, she already noticed me staring at her in English and Reid is always on my back.... damn she caught me staring at her again._

'_Do I have something on my face?' She asked me as she was making a funny face and started giggling, man I love her laugh_

'_No... You're perfect' I mumbled under my breath_

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
This crush ain't going away  
_

_Gabby's Pov:_

_When math was over, I rushed to my room. Since Spencer Academy was a boarding school, I lived in the dorms. On the plus side I didn't have to share a room with a roommate, I had in my first year, but my parents threw some extra cash and got me a private suite and my own bathroom. My room reflected my personality. My walls may have been white, but I covered them with Roxy stickers and had a wall dedicated to all my friends back home and my boys. _

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I went to open it, and I was surprised to see Caleb standing in front of her door._

'Hey what's up?'

'Hey Gabby'

'Nothin' much'

'So, did Reid tell you what he did Tyler in English?'

'Yeah, I heard about that from Sarah'

'Why would he pick on Ty like that?'

'I dunno, maybe he's jealous that you pay more attention to Tyler'

'So?'

'Reid had always had a thing for you Gabby'

'No he doesn't'

'Yeah he does'

'Shut up'

Caleb laughed and I frowned at him.

'Sorry, but I'm just letting you know'

'Thanks but I don't see Reid that way... anymore...'

'You had a thing for Garwin?'

'Maybe'

Caleb continued to laugh.

'Shut up' I said hitting his arm

'So yeah; you and Tyler?'

_I sighed. I'm not going to tell him about me liking Tyler, and if something happens, Caleb would now be officially the last to know._

'Danvers get outta here' I said in a funny accent

'What?'

'Nothing's going on with me and Tyler'

'Why not? I think that you two would look good together'

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Then I started blushing._

'You like him'

'I'm not telling you that'

'Ok fine don't admit it'

'Go now Danvers' I said pushing Caleb out of my room.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away, going away_

* * *

R&R

peace Laterz

Dramaqueen612


	3. I'm only me when I'm with You

**A/N: JHope you like this one.... and sorry it took me so long to update.. i couldnt pick a good song, so if you guys think of any other songs titles let me ( cuz i'll most likely run out of songs) anyways enough of me talking... enjoy! (its a long chapter)**

_

* * *

_

_It wasn't long after Caleb left, Sarah and Kate came over to hang out. I would of have never thought I'd be hanging out with Kate Tuney, if you told me that 2 years ago I'd laugh in your face.... I had nothing on her... I was never really into shopping and clothes and shoes. But when Pogue started dating Kate, he made me spend the day with her and ya you guessed it we went shopping. At first I wanted to bail out and not go but once we got talking I realized we did have more in common than I thought and that's when I started to love going shopping._

'Ok, out of Reid and Tyler who would you rather date?' Kate asked

'Um... Tyler' I said blushing

'Ok, why?' Sarah giggled

'Cause he's cute and shy, he's got the most amazing blue eyes' I gushed

The two other girls laughed.

'What?'

'You've got it bad'

'Got what?'

'The hotts for Sims' they both giggled

'Ok maybe I do... so?'

The girls gave me that look.

'He is in love with you and you totally love him'

I started giggling too.

'So how long have you liked him?'

'Dunno? Since last year' I guessed

'Awww'

I smiled and knew that they were right, Caleb was right along.

'Were heading to that party in an hour?' I asked as I finally found my black eyeliner

'We might, if you don't hurry up'

'Ok ok' I said as I finished putting on my eye liner.

Once I was done, I threw on some jeans and my favourite baby doll top and jean jacket. We finally got to Kate's car, since we were meeting the boys there. I have a car at home, but my parents made me leave it there, since I've been here, I've been bugging Tyler if I could drive his hummer, but he won't even let me drive it. No matter how hard I try. So I'm stuck riding shot-gun. Which I don't mind either way, I still get to spend some time alone with Tyler.

We got to the party and started looking for the boys; we spotted them walking away from the field behind them. They must of dropped in. HA! These boys were different; they were a part of a Covenant, of Warlocks in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts. I only know of what Tyler has told me about it, there was five descendents, but the fifth was supposed to perished, but he turned up last year. Once Caleb destroyed him, it had been peaceful for a full year. Knowing them and the history, things were going to change again.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

I smiled and started blushing when I caught Tyler's eye. Reid like always has to say something. I could see it in his eyes.

'So baby boy is making you blush now Hunter?' Reid said slyly

'Reid, thanks for pointing out the obvious' Tyler said smiling back at me as I reached out to put my arms around him, making my shirt go up and exposing my heart tattoo on my lower back, not even noticing the blonde checking out my tattoo.

'When did you get this one?' He asked eying me up and down like I did something dirty

'Stop staring at it, and it was 6 months ago'

'Is there anymore I should know about?'

'Shut up' I glare up at him

'Actually maybe I'll just ask Baby boy later'

'Reid' Tyler hissed

'Come on baby boy, we all know what's going down to night, if you catch my drift'

Tyler was always the one to take Reid's stupid threats seriously. Tyler didn't say anything but he just walked away, wanting to get away from Reid and his dumb comments.

I could feel my face growing hotter, even though it's dark out; I thought everyone knew that I was blushing. I took a deep breath and I went walking after Tyler.

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

'Hey Ty' I said still blushing as I caught up to him

He looked startled, but smiled anyways, and put his arm around me.

'Hey Gabby'

Everything was quiet for a minute, but it wasn't awkward, but it was nice to hear the crickets and looking up at the stars.

'It's beautiful out' I said trying to keep my cool (oh my god, I was talking about the weather... how lame I am?... very)

'Yeah' he said looking puzzled

'So, yeah, we've been friends forever'

'Yeah, 6 years'

'6 kick ass years' I laughed

'Yeah'

I stopped walking, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

'I don't want to hurt you'

'You're not' he said like knew where this was going

'And I don't want to scare you away or lose this good thing'

'You're not' he said leaning in closer.

I smiled and went on my tippy toes, and I went for it. I kissed Tyler, I felt the fireworks, and I heard the waves crashing and the angels singing. I know it's corny, but it was my perfect kiss.

I stopped to take a breath, and Tyler said 'what is your heart telling you now?'

'To shut up and..' I said as I kissed him again.

Reid wolf-whistled and I opened one eye and gave him the finger. How does he always know where we go to talk? I would love to know that.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

Tyler and I came back to the group, hand in hand.

_And you know everything about me  
you say that you can't live without me_

Reid got that other look in his eye, the one that I didn't like.

'So Baby Boy is going to' Reid started to say but I cut him off

'Don't even finish that sentence' I glared at him

'Sorry, just trying to say what's going to go down later tonight'

I continued to glare at him, 'and what is that?'

'Baby boy and yourself, in a bed, probably yours and well you know the rest' he said glaring back at me

'What Gabby and I do tonight is none of your business Reid' Tyler said turning to face me

'Yeah, so what if we ended up having sex? Would you be jealous that Ty got to me first and not you?'

'Oh yeah, I would be jealous as hell, cause he's sleeping with you Gabs, would be a fantasy' he half joked (Reid has often told me and I don't want to know about his dreams to sleep with me, but I tell him to keep dreaming)

'Shut up' I said still glaring at him

'Deny it now, but it will happen'

It was weird for Reid to act like that. I've never seen him more jealous before.

'I'll talk to him' Tyler said as he kissed my check and ran after his best friend

After Caleb and Tyler got Reid to calm down, they asked why he was acting so weird.

'Garwin, you've known all along that I've had a crush on Gabby for years' Tyler said standing his ground

Reid still didn't say anything.

'Why are you acting so weird, it's not like you like Gaby?'

'I don't' Reid snapped obviously lying

'Then why are you acting like an ass'

Reid didn't answer his best friend and walked away.

So after we drove back to the school, I was walking straight to my room, when I bumped into Tyler.

I smiled and took his hand and led him into my room.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

As much as I wanted to be with him, I knew that waiting would be the best thing right now, so we just laid in my bed, and talked. We talked about everything, our dreams, and hopes for the future. We fell asleep around 2. I didn't mind that Tyler spent the night, it felt good to have him be so close to me, and I'd never want to lose that feeling.

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself.....  
and only you can tell...._

* * *

**_R&R_**

**_peace laterz_**

**_Dramaqueen612 _**


	4. Fearless

**Sorry its been awhile... schools been crazy with exams and stuff.. but i promise to update soon! **

_

* * *

__There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

November

Tyler and I are still going strong, and everything's ok. Wait it's more than ok, it's amazing. For all the reasons why I love him, I've never felt like this before, I'm happier, brighter, and more alive. My parents have noticed my improvements and finally agreed to let me have my car here at school. My world is better because I am now with Tyler.

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving weekend, and for our last weekend at school, before the long break, all of us head out to Nicky's, a local pub, where the boys and my boyfriend hang out. (Did I mention my boyfriend?) I love saying my boyfriend.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

The boys were playing pool, and us girls were on the dance floor dancing. Kate asks if we want a drink, and we walk towards the bar, unknowingly the boys were placing bets on what kind of underwear we all have on. It also didn't help that we all decided to wear skirts tonight.

'Ok, Gabby; thong or boy-cut?' Reid said placing the bet

'Probably boy cut for Gabby' Caleb said putting in his bet

'Thong' Pogue said

'Dude your sick' Tyler said shaking his head 'that's my girlfriend you're talking about'

' well can't help that she's hot'

'Ready gents?' Reid called and he used his power to create a wind to blow up my skirt

_I felt a breeze, and noticed that my skirt went up. I patted it down and smoothed it, trying to act like nothing happened. Did I mention that it is a dumb idea to wear a thong with a skirt?_

Pogue closed his eyes, in victory.

Meanwhile Tyler tried not to stare, even though we are dating, we haven't taken it that far yet and I am not complaining.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

I noticed that the boys stopped playing pool, and were just talking, and I thought it would a good time to sneak Tyler away.

'hey boyfriend' I smirked at Tyler

'Hey Beautiful'

'Wanna come dance with me?' I said as I played with his hair

'ya, sure'

I walked him to the dance floor, and I put my head on his chest and I could feel his heart-beat racing

'so you guys think it's fun, blowing up my skirt?' I asked raising my eyebrows

'Reid thinks so, Pogue enjoyed it, but I loved it even more'

I smiled and giggled.

'You're so brutally honest'

After a few songs, I knew that I wanted to go home

'So you want to get out of here?'

'Yeah'

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

Tyler walked me to his hummer, and opened the passenger seat door and I slid in, Once he took off, he was still holding my hand. After we got back to the parking lot, he turned off the ignition and he leaned towards me, and kissed me.

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

'My room or yours? I asked taking a breath after our long kiss,

He thought about it, and said breathlessly 'yours?'

'Ok'

Once I opened my door, Tyler and I continued to make out. We ended up on the bed.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless._

'Am I going too fast for you?' I asked

'No, I am going too fast for you?'

'No' I said and I continued to kiss him and pulled him closer by his cross necklace, and he started kissing my shoulder, making a shiver go up my spine.

_Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah

My hands were shaking, as I slowly took off my shirt. It was like he was thinking the same thing, and he too pulled his shirt off too. I started up at his chest, then his abs... Oh my god, he was in shape (thanks to the swimming). Still my fingers fumbling, trying to take off my skirt and I was left in my bra and underwear. Tyler continued kiss me, and then he noticed my two star tattoos on my hips.

'I didn't know you got these' he said eying me

'There a lot you don't know baby boy' I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck

_Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah_

_

* * *

_

**Peace laterz**

**R&R**

**Dramaqueen612**

**p.s may add i did have a little trouble writing this scene and i'm pretty pleased with this one, even more then my last story good girl gone bad....**

**P.s.s the next chapter is coming and i'll try to post before the weekend since i already wrote it, its just finding the time to post it.... **


	5. Every breath you Take

**A/N: ok i have to let you know this will be the last update for a while since I'll be studying all weekened :( but I'll do my best to try for monday on my day off:) **

**I dont own the Covenant or the song every breath you take by the police and Sting( I know whos sting? hes this really old singer.... but the song is like from the 80's and when it came out it was really creepy cuz its about a stalker....) and yes it does go with the plot too.... kinda creepy though.. but you'll figure out whos POV of the song is though... **

**anyways enjoy! :)**

* * *

***

Sitting in English was brutal, listening to Reid bitch about everything.

'So baby boy, you got some ass last night' Reid asked Tyler in English

'Shut up Garwin, you're just jealous' Tyler responded

'Well maybe, have you seen your girlfriend? '

'Reid stop talking about me I'm sitting right here' I snapped

'Or what?' he egged on

'Just shut up'

_Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

That's when the new guy came walking in, he handed the teacher his slip and Mr. James spoke

'Class, this is Christopher Charlton '

'Chris' he corrected him

Chris went to find a seat, and as he walked passed me, he winked at me.

_Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

I could feel Tyler squeeze my hand.

'Ty, it's ok' I whispered trying to calm him down

When class was over, Tyler still holding my hand, we walked out of the classroom, and Chris realized, that I was out of bounds, so does that mean the chase is going to be even harder?

In History

I was just getting out my pen out my bag, when someone sat beside me, thinking it was Pogue, I didn't look up and ignored him.

_Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
Ill be watching you_

I looked up, but when he spoke, and he wasn't Pogue.

'Hey'

'Hi' I said, pushing my hair out my face

'I'm Chris'

'So I've heard' I said not looking at him

'So do you have name? Or is it just pretty girl?' He said as he went to shake my hand

I laughed but shook my head. 'It's Gabriella, but my friends call me Gabby' I said hesitantly but shook his hand

That's when Pogue came to my rescue.

'Is he bothering you Gabby?'

'No, I was just introducing myself to Gabby' Chris said defending himself

'Ok, come on Gabby' Pogue said giving me that look and he grabbed_** my **__bag_ the he picked up _**my**_books and I had **no choice **but to follow him.

Chris looked disappointed.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please,_

I shrugged and went to sit beside Pogue and Kate.

'The new guy was talking to you?' Kate squealed

'Ya so?' I said kinda bored

'what did he say?'

'Nothing'

'He was hitting on Gabby' Pogue said glaring at Chris (Chris wasn't paying attention)

**P**_**ogue had always been the protective brotherly type and he can get jealous. If it was Kate, Chris was talking to, Pogue would freak out. I mean, I love Pogue like a brother and he can drive me crazy, I think he has a bad feeling about Chris, just like he had those same weird feelings about Chase.**_

2 hours later at swim practice.

Sarah, Kate, and I watch our boys practice. Much to my dismay, Chris there too, and he wouldn't stop staring at me.

'Gabby, the new guy is staring at you'

'I know' I said through greeted teeth

Luckily for me, the boys noticed and went over to talk to him.

'This can't be good' I said standing up and heading for the group of guys.

'We noticed that you've been staring at Gabby over there' Reid said

'Yeah, so?'

'She's taken, by Baby boy here' Reid said pointing to Tyler

'That could change' He said sneakily as he walked away

As I was walking by him, he gave me a wink and I felt so sick, I didn't even want to look at him. I sighed when I stopped right in front Tyler, who held me in his arms.

'Don't worry Baby girl, I won't let him touch a hair on your head.

_Oh, can't you see  
you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches_

Over the next couple of months, the boys wouldn't let me out of their sight, kinda sweet actually but really annoying. They were keeping an eye out for Chris, hoping that I didn't run into him.

_With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you_

* * *

**R&R**

**peace laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**


	6. I Need You

**A/N: ok like I promised I'd update on Monday... so ya this song idea took me forever to pick... i'm not sure if it goes with it as well as I want it to but its ok.... and if anyone has anymore song ideas( not just lovely dovey stuff, heart-breaking songs are ok too, every relationship needs some drama... and this chpt. def. has some and theres more to come... anyways... enjoy!**

**(and like always I dont own anything execpt Gabby, and i dont own the song "I need you" by Leanne Rimes.......) (but I wish I had Chase Crawford.. which sadly I dont :( ) **

* * *

January

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

I've been hiding in my room for the past two weekends, not wanting to run into Chris. It had gotten worse after Christmas, he would find every excuse in the book to talk to me, I tried to ignore him, but that made him want to talk to me more. Since then, Tyler and I have been joined at the hip, and if he wasn't in my class Pogue and Kate would be there, and Reid and Caleb and Sarah too.

I was reading my Cosmo Girl Magazine; there was a knock on the door. The noise made me jump, I ran to the door, and looked through my peep-hole and Tyler was waiting for me to open the door.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

I open the door; I smiled when I see my boyfriend.

'Hi'

'Hey'

'Gabby you've been in here for the past two weekends'

'I know'

'And I think it's time that you get out of your room and go out'

'I don't know'

'Go get ready and we're taking you out'

'Fine, Mr. Bossy'

It wasn't much of a surprise; they only took me to Nicky's.

'Are you having fun yet?'

'Not really'

'Stop worrying, Chris's not going to show up here and start something with a whole bunch of people around'

'Well that hasn't worked in the past, remember with Chase and he took Sarah'

'This isn't going to happen this time'

I smile unsurely but it sounds good enough for me. For now anyways

My stomach was in knots and I couldn't even find myself to enjoy myself.

'Come on Gabby... Let's play some Foose ball' Caleb asked trying to cheer me up

'Ok' I smile

I was actually starting to enjoy myself, but my good feelings left me faster than they came. Chris walked right into Nicky's with his new loser friends.

'Hi Gabriella' Chris said giving me sly smile... I wanted to puke

'Listen here bud, don't talk to Gabby ever... Don't even look at her' Reid threatened

'Or what... you're gonna kick my ass' Chris mocked as Reid backed off 'Want to protect the girl of your dreams'

It was like Chris hit a nerve and Reid lunged at him and punched him square in the jaw.

'Violent aren't we... pissed because you didn't get the girl or that she wanted your best friend'

Reid was about to hit him again but Caleb put his hand on Reid's shoulder 'Come on Reid it's not worth it'

'Like hell it is.... He's talking about Gabby' He snapped as he got out of Caleb's reach and soccer punched Chris right in the gut

'Reid' Tyler yelled as he pulled his best friend out of the way

'Just stay away from Gabby ok' Tyler snapped as he glared at Chris

'Whatever you say lover boy' Chris spat and turned on his heel and stormed out of Nicky's.

I still didn't say a word but all I was thinking... Reid's dream girl... Went for his best friend.... What did Chris mean by that?

'Reid what was Chris talking about' I asked impatiently

'About what?'

'Me being the girl of your dreams'

Reid gave me a sad face and said 'Gabby he just wants to cause drama around here'

Did Reid Garwin just say drama? Oh boy...

'Oh.... I feel really stupid... I'm sorry Reid'

'It's ok Gabby'

'Let's get out of here' Tyler whispered in my ear

'Ya'

I couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach, why would Chris say something that like to Reid, what would he gain? Did Reid actually still have feelings for me?

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far_

'Gabby?' Tyler said looking over at me from the driver seat

'Uh... sorry Ty' I said giving him a sad smile

'It's ok Gabby'

'Thanks for being responsible tonight Ty' I said as I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine.

'You're welcome'

'And now you can get your reward for behaving'

Tyler raised his eyebrows 'behaving?'

'Yes' I smirked as I kissed him and stared into the night

I pinned Tyler to my door and continued to kiss his neck as he let out a small moan 'Gabby'

'Ya'

'Um...'

'Oh right' I winked as I unlocked my door and brushed past him and I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do_

Tyler didn't have time to blink, and I already pulled my shirt over my head.

'Gabby are you sure'

'Baby boy, I want to' I smile up at him and lightly kiss his lips

'You sure?'

'Baby boy you talk way too much' I giggle as I ran my fingers through his hair

Tyler didn't need to be told twice, I took a step back and we fell on the bed, laughing at ourselves and I started kissing him again.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
And it carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
ahh I need you_

* * *

**R&R**

**peace Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**p.s I just had to end it with some love.**


	7. StickWitU

**A/N: Well I dont really have a lot to say about this chapter... um... Ya so, I have been writing another story to kinda tie with this one and if I came up with it before, I def. would have put this one with Good Girl Gone Bad but sadly I didn't so I had to come up with another OC and as much as I love my other story, I couldn't change it now and it wouldn't make much sense to so I came up with a whole new story, I'm not when I'll post the next part of this story but I prob. do it when I'm done with this one so I don't get mixed up and I'll to write the other character into this one if I can make it work. so enough of me.... enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I dont own the Covenant, and I dont own the song StickWitU.... (and the next part of this chapter will be up soon as soon as I write it.. haha)**

_

* * *

_

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say_

The sound of my alarm clock startled me as I opened my eyes and pressed the snooze button and close my eyes again. The boy sleeping beside me shifted and stirred, I grin and trace his back with my fingers. Tyler's eyes snapped open and turned to face me.

'Hi'

'Hi' I giggled

'You ready for school?'

'School' I sighed as I got up and rushed to get dressed. My hair was all over the place and I tried to do my best to fix, damn Tyler's always messing up my hair, not that I mind. I was too busy fixing my hair to notice the pair of arms that wrapped around my waist and he started to kiss my neck.

'Ty, stop.... I can't fix my hair when you're doing that' I said as a giggle escapes my lips

'It's fine' Ty said slyly as he made his way to my shoulder

Awww that feels good... wait focus Gabriella... I managed to turn to face him 'Your way too sexy, go put a shirt on' I smirked as I got away and ran to my bathroom. Tyler's face was now a bright red.

_Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

Tyler and I walked into our History lecture, and Chris was sitting with his friends and when we walked by him he gave me the sneakiest smirk I've seen in my entire life (apart from Reid). I look away and Tyler led me to the other side of the hall.

'Ty, I have to run back to my locker for a second I'll meet you in math ok'

'Ok, do you want me to come with you?'

'No it's ok, I'll meet you there' I said giving him a quick kiss on the check and I walked in the opposite direction.

I had just opened my locker when, someone shut it. Thinking it was Reid, I told him off 'Your such a pain in the ass, Reid why did' I stopped in mid- sentence when I saw who closed my locker

'No Gabby, it's not Reid' Chris grinned

'Sorry, I gotta go' I mumbled as I tried to move past him but he blocked me

'Tell your boyfriend and his friends to watch their backs and don't _**use**_ out in the open' he threatened

'I have no idea what you're talking about' I lied through my teeth

'Oh I think you do' Chris said putting his hand on my shoulder

'Gabriella' a deep voice said from behind me, I spun around to see Caleb

'Leave her alone'

'Don't worry I was just leaving' Chris said backing away

'You ok?' Caleb said in concerned voice

'Yes mum' I laughed

'Just checking' he laughed

'But he did say something weird, he told me to tell my boyfriend and you guys to watch your backs and not to use out in the open'

Caleb stiffened, and took a deep breath 'Did he say anything else?'

'No'

'Come on we're gonna be late' Caleb said changing the subject as we walked to class

***

Caleb's pov:

'What do you mean he said don't use in the open? Reid snapped

'You don't think he knows?' Pogue demanded

'I don't know, but none of you said anything' Caleb asked

'No' the three sons said

'And Gabby wouldn't say anything'

'Neither would Kate or Sarah'

'We're gonna have to be careful when were out because if he knows'

'You don't think it's Chase'

'That's crazy, he's dead'

'But they didn't find a body'

**

To be continued....

* * *

**R&R**

**peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**p.s. sorry it kinda ended weird, but I couldnt end with the other part of the story so I guess you guys have to wait to find out what happens next ( dont worry I'm writting it as you read this one)**

**P.s.s I have a pic for this story its on my profile :) Lonely No More **

**xoxo**

**P.s.s Thanks to all who have reviewed, story alert, etc... I know I dont thank you guys as much as I should so THANKS A TON!!! it makes my day :)**


	8. It was just a dream

**A/N: Sorry I havent updated in while, I've been babysitting and my back been killing me so ya..... Ok, when I wrote this in the summer i had no general idea on where this was going( I only had up to the part where Chris( who was named Nick at the time) came into the picture, but I'm starting to get an idea and hopefully it works out, so I'm updating before christmas and I got all my holiday stuff done :) and I'm thinking I'll post the next chapter after christmas, and I have a good part of the second story started :) so everything will make more sense when I'll finally post it,and why this is kinda happening so I wont spoil it for you, so enjoy:**

* * *

Gabby's pov

I had this weird feeling, and it was sitting in the pit of my stomach. I covered my mouth to stop myself from wrenching. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I don't know how long I was in the bathroom. I didn't care; I just cried, not sure what else I should do. I fell asleep and started dreaming.

_My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in a barn and there was a figure only a few steps away from me. _

'_Gabriella' the cold voice sneered_

_I didn't answer but continued to stare down this guy_

'_What's wrong? You're usually pretty talkative? And those boys could never get you to shut up'_

_I reminded still and barley breathing._

'_Look, there's this prophecy that was written over a hundred years ago and it's about these two girl's, in a previous life, they were sisters, different as night and day. The eldest was wild and careless and the youngest quiet and naive but these sisters hold something, one of them will carry a child that has more power than its ancestors before them. That child will have the power to destroy me while still in the mother's womb, but I can't have that'_

'_What does this have to do with me?'_

'_You are one of two twin sisters, Gabriella' he pointed to my stomach, I look down and my usually petite frame was bloated and I felt movement as I placed my hand to my stomach_

'_If there are two of us, why isn't my so called twin sister here?'_

'_I haven't found her yet, but when I do... I'll finally know which sister I need to destroy'_

I woke with a start and I wasn't where I fell asleep. I was back in my bed and Tyler was asleep in the computer chair.

'Ty'

Tyler woke up groggily and gave me a small smile, which made my heart melt.

'Ty I have to tell you something'

'What is it Gabby?'

'I had this bizarre dream'

'What was it about Gabby?'

After explaining everything, the two sisters, one conceiving a child and that one sister was going to get rid of the guy who threatened them minus that I was the one who was pregnant in the dream.

'Gabby, come on we have to tell Caleb what you told me'

'What?' I gasped at my boyfriend

'Come on Gabby' Tyler said taking my hand and led me out of my room.

'What does it mean?' I said barely in a whisper

'I know I read it before' Caleb said pacing around the room

Reid who still hasn't said a word since he got here and Pogue head was buried in his hands.

Tyler's eyes turned black and a book came floating towards us and in dropped into his hands and he opened it and read aloud

'It was predicted by a gypsy that two females would come in the lives of the sons, centuries later after being reincarnated from the 1600's'

'The twin sisters' I mouthed

'The twin sisters Giselle and Sydney were as different as night and day, both stunningly beautiful the eldest sister has a danger in her eye and fearless and the youngest was innocent and pure'

'So you're saying that I'm the reincarnation of the eldest sister Giselle'

'Yes'

'What makes you think that Gabby is the reincarnation of Giselle?'

'She fits it perfectly, she's fearless and she's 18, the same age as Giselle and the other names that are listed under her name, Gabriella, Gabrielle and she looks like Giselle' Tyler said giving Caleb the book and Caleb starred at the photograph of Giselle. I looked at the picture too and starred at the young girl, she looked just like me, same brown eyes and dark hair, minus the pink and blue.

'Ok, so let's say I'm Giselle, who's Sydney?'

'I don't know, it could be anyone, Sydney was only 2 and half minutes younger then Giselle'

'And whoever it is would be 2 and half years younger?'

'Maybe'

' and they could be anywhere'

* * *

**R&R**

**peace Laterz,**

**DramaQueen612**

**p.s ya I know, it took a turn and I totally didnt expect it to either and it just kinda came to me, (and the sisters are loosing based on a story im kinda writing, its not a fanfic kinda like my own made up story), and these **"twin **sisters are gonna be a little different from my last OC, Aly.....( hint).**


	9. You Found Me

**A/N: ok i'm not sure if this is where I'm gonna end it, but its not ending just yet so ya bare with me on this, if I cant think of how I could end this story, I'll just post the next part :) and the next story is about 67 pages already and I'm very proud of myself :) yay me!!!! so its gonna be a longer fanfic!!!!**

**anywho.... enjoy!**

* * *

I had trouble sleeping that night; I couldn't get my head wrapped around this dream. After what seemed like hours I fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Giselle _

_I couldn't breathe, the corset was too tight but I've been used to this for years. This was a different kind of unable to breathe, the young man sitting only a few steps away had left me breathless. I shouldn't feel this way about this man but I do. The young man had just turned 19 and I was barely 17. My twin sister Sydney was sitting beside me, trying not giggle at my thoughts about the youngest Sims. I am not the only one who fell in love with someone I shouldn't have, Sydney who had fallen madly in love with the third eldest: Garwin. _

'_Daddy I love him' I yell at my father but suddenly regretting the words that came out of my mouth_

_My father's face stiffened and went red 'Giselle Victoria, he has you under a spell or witch craft' he yelled_

'_No you're lying' I screamed_

'_See, he has you cursed... those five families are demons.... their eyes turn black as night'_

'_No' I retorted _

'_You are never to see him again'_

_Tears filled my eyes as my father slams the door and left me here alone._

I shot up in my bed, sweating and crying. Tyler was sleeping and I gently try to wake him up.

'Tyler, I had another weird dream'

'What?'

'It was about Giselle'

Tyler's eyes went wide as he listened to my story.

'Her, I mean my dad knew about your ancestor's powers and she didn't believe him'

'Then what'

'He told her to stay away from him but she loved him'

'I'm sorry I got you into this Gabriella'

'What are you talking about? I'm not sorry, if your gonna blame anyone... blame Caleb for saving me from that car 6 years ago' I laughed

'No Gabby, I'm serious'

'What are you talking about?'

'You shouldn't be with me; I don't want you get hurt because of me'

'Look Ty, nothing is going to keep me from you, I'm not leaving you.... I'll love you forever and always'

'I love you too Gabriella' he whispered as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

_You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
the good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

* * *

**R&R**

**peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**


	10. I was counting on forever

**A/N: YES!!!!!! I found a way to end this part, dont worry this isnt it..... I have an idea how to tie it with the next one, and it could take a while.... so i'm pretty pumped about that.... and have a Happy New YEARS!!!!!!!!! enjoy:**

**(the italics and bold are just what's happening somewhere else, incase you were wondering) (and theres a reference to Moulin Rogue and can you spot it?)**

* * *

_Dream-Sydney:_

'_I don't want you to leave, I love you' I cried hoping the words that I said would change his mind_

'_I love you too Sydney but I have to leave tonight'_

'_If you have to leave, I'm coming with you' I pleaded_

'_It's too dangerous, and they'd really be after us if the daughter of a lord has escaped with the witches'_

'_I don't care; I want to be with you'_

'_I know you don't but I do not want to put your life in danger' he said as he turned away from my glaze_

_I couldn't think of any other reason to convince him to let me come with him._

'_I love you Sydney, but I want you live a long happy life and get married and have children... without me'_

_The words cut me like a knife. I put my head in my hands and my eyes filled with tears. I looked up one last time and he was gone._

_**In an old dark house away from Spencer, what they didn't know, a 16 year old woke from the nightmare that had been haunting her dreams since 2 months ago. Witches, that's what's been haunting her. What would witches have to do with Samantha Evans?**_

'I had this weird feeling last night; it was like I could hear someone else was screaming in my head'

The three other boys looked at me intensely.

'It was like a twin thing... telepathy ... I could hear "Sydney's" thoughts, I felt when she was scarred and I felt scared too'

'So you were reading the 'Twins" thoughts'

'Kinda, I'm not even sure what's wrong with me'

I decided that I should at least try to find something on these _Paine_ twins. The library was quiet and I put my ear phones in my ears and started reading the legends on the screen.

_Giselle and Sydney Paine- Twin daughters of Lord Paine, seventeen years old. A year before the witch hunts in England and Europe, mysterious events happen in both girls' lives. More than a year later, Sydney disappears and is never seen from again, not before being entered into a local hospital for seeing hallucinations. Giselle leaves England for America and settles in New York in 1667 at the age of twenty and searches for her long lost love._

_After reaching the Massachusetts area, Giselle believed that she had found him; only to have seen that he had moved on and had started a new life, without her. Still trying to find hope, she confronts him and tells him about her sister's disappearances and how it nearly killed her father. _

_After she leaves, he tells James what became of his sweetheart. Heartbroken, and blames himself for her disappearance and possible death, he attempts to end his own life but when his future wife saves him, he reconsiders his choices in life and lives out his life, the way he knew she wanted him to._

_Giselle travels back to New York to start her new life; finding a husband, a man by the name of Daniel Scott. They had a daughter who they named Sydney after her twin, unfortunately shortly after her daughter's birth Giselle died, caused by complications during labour._

_Legend says that these twins were re-born as Gabrielle and Satine in the 1800's. Gabrielle being a famous stage actress in New York and Satine a night club singer in Paris, both girls born in the same year, in the same month but on either sides of the world. _

* * *

**R&R**

**Peace, laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**(p.s I know the ancestors names arent the actual names so I picked names randomly)**


	11. All or nothing

**A/N: Short and sweet and really cute... I had way too much writing the flashback scene... well I dont own anything, I dont own the song all or nothing by Theory of dead man..... I only own Gabby and the unknown twin sister..... enjoy!**

_

* * *

__-No one really knows how these sisters came, but until the fifth descendant was destroyed the cycle would end, and the sisters would be free of their curse-_

_-Names of the sisters were commonly known as Giselle, Gabrielle, Gabriela, Gemma (meaning twin), Gabriella / Sydney, Satine, Savannah, Sage, Samantha-_

Dream- Gabrielle

_1889:_

_I looked into the audience after the big finale, I swore I could have noticed a blue pair of eyes staring straight at me, he looked so familiar... it was almost like a dream._

_I open the back door, and bumped into a tall dark figure. I stared into his blue eyes, like I was in a trance. I've seen them before I know I have. _

'_I'm sorry' _

'_No problem, it was my fault'_

'_I'm Gabrielle' I smiled making him blush more_

'_Thomas Sims'_

'_Nice to meet you Thomas Sims' I smile as I turn to leave_

'_Wait'_

'_Yes' I turned to face him again _

'_Do you think I'll be able see you again?'_

'_Maybe' I smirked and left him breathless_

I smirked as I thought about my last dream I had, this one had been different... it was now 1889 and Giselle was now Gabrielle, a famous actress in New York.

'I don't think it means anything, she only spoke with Thomas for a minute... it's not like he went after her' I said turning to my boyfriend who had a look on his face

'What?'

'Um... he did actually see her again'

'What!?!'

'He had a fling with her while he was engaged'

'I was a slut' I pretty much shouted

'No, just a one last or couple nights of freedom'

'A couple of nights? Oh my god... I was the city slut'

'Gabby that was a past life and it doesn't matter that you did it with my ancestor '

'I did it with an old guy'

'He wasn't that old'

'But still and he's dead now isn't he?'

'Gabby don't get stressed over this... you could've have done worse.... it could have been my great grandfather'

I hid my eyes and nodded.

'You and my great grandpa?' he said surprised

I nodded and said 'I was the reason why your great grandma left him' I said still hiding my eyes and running into the bathroom

'Gabriella, it technically wasn't you it was Gabriela not you and don't worry they got back together'

'So that's why I felt such a connection with you since the day we met, it was because of what happened in my past lives' I said out the blue, realizing why did this kept happening

'The reason why the sisters were attracted to them was like a magnet, every time'

'They might not been meant for each other but you and me were'

'I still don't get it'

'Your great grandfathers believed that the fifth blood line didn't live through Salem so that's why we kept coming back, until you realized that the fifth blood line didn't end'

'This could be the last cycle; once we defeat Chris or Chase it should end the curse'

'What's this about a curse?'

'It started around the same time the five families discovered their powers, not really sure why this was happening but the "gods" knew something like this was going to happen in centuries in the future and that's why they re-created the twin sisters to help the sons defeat the fifth blood line'

'They existed before'

_You've got all that I need,Looking at all or nothing,Babe it`s you and I,With you I know that,I'm good for something,So lets go give it a try,We've got our backs against the ocean,It`s just us against the at all or nothing,Babe it`s you and I,Looking at all or nothing, Babe it`s you and I_

* * *

**R&R**

**peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**P.s Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, favourited, I know i dont thank you all enough so THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!! I couldnt have done it with out you guys inspiring me to finish writing this.... LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! **

**P.S.S I'll update veryyy sooonnn!!!! :)**

**P.s.s.s All the dreams will start to make sense soon!!!**


	12. I already got you

**Ok I had a blonde moment and I posted the wrong chapter so hopefully this makes more sense sry!**

***

'The list of names that Sydney could have were Satine, Sage, Savannah, and Samantha' I said as I read aloud the names from the book

'So we have to find a girl named Samantha'

'It seems so'

'Let's go'

'Right now?'

'Yes now'

'Um.... I've got Trig right this afternoon.... wait I can start there I guess'

'What?' Tyler asked confused as I ran down the hall

***

My eyes scanned the lecture hall; Samantha must be in here somewhere. I spotted the small brunette twirling her hair in her fingers as she read Twilight and was wearing her usually thicker glasses and they were really cute.

'Hi' I smile sweetly

'Hi' the 16 year old looked up at me

'Your glasses are really cute, where did you get them'

'Um.... my eye doctor'

'You're Samantha Evans?'

'Ya why?'

'I just wanted to introduce myself' I lied

'Oh'

'I'm Gabby Hunter'

The younger girl nodded 'Your dating Tyler Sims right?'

'Ya'

'Why you even talking to me, no one popular ever talks to me... especially the "sons" of Ipswich'

'Well technically I'm not a son, I'm only dating one' I laughed trying to lighten the mood

'Ya that's true but still, you're the third person to ask me if my name was Sam'

'Oh.... just wondering, who else asked you?'

'Um... Tyler Sims and Reid Garwin'

'Oh my god, did Reid hit on you'

'Um....' she laughed 'He tried'

'Tried?'

'Ya with really cheesy pick up lines'

'That's Reid for you'

'I noticed'

'Ignore him and if he bugs you then I give you full permission to knock him out'

Samantha laughed and shook her head 'I think he'd overpower me, I'm only 5'2 and he's like a giant'

'You do have a point, just tell me and I'll beat him for you'

'You don't have to' Sam said trying to defend Reid, since she really didn't mind that Reid even talked to her.

'You're a nice girl and shouldn't get mixed in with Reid, he's an ass'

'He doesn't seem that bad'

***

'You were harassing Sam Evans today?' I snap at the blonde sitting across from me

'Who?'

'Reid'

'I wasn't harassing her, I just talked to her'

'And used your oh so famous cheesy pick up lines'

'Hey, they're not cheesy'

'Ummm... saying that the distance between here and here is the same as right here to there' I said rolling my eyes as I put my arm around Tyler

'Those lines work'

'No they don't, they didn't work on Sarah and they didn't work on me so don't even try to do it to Sam'

***

Dream- Satine-

'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!' I belted out, out of breath

The lights went dark and I ran backstage.

'You did wonderful Satine' Walter smiled

'Thank you Walter' I smiled back as I walked to my dressing room

All I ever wanted to do was to become a real actress and not just a night club singer. I heard of what dreams were like in America, being on the stage.... a real audience my dream.

I changed out of my purple dress and into my dark pink one. It was my favourite outfit that I wore. Ever since I was a little girl, I loved watching my mother perform in this dress. She gave it to me on my 16th birthday and 6 months later she got real sick and was gone within 2 months. Now I perform just like my mother, following in her footsteps.

Lips crashed into mine making me walk back into my dressing room, I giggled and tried to break free of his grip, but when I couldn't I laughed when I looked into his eyes.

'You shouldn't be here' I whispered

'I had to see you again'

'Oh really, why is that' I smiled as he kissed me again

'You do something to me'

'That is the worst pick up line I've ever heard'

'Who said anything about picking up, I already got you'

'Yes you do' I smiled seductively

**The Brunette woke up in a sweat; something about that dream.... he looked so familiar, like she's seen him before. But she couldn't think of where she'd seen him before, he reminded her of someone.**


	13. Untitled

**A/N: Hopefully this makes more sense with the other chapter.. Blonde moments usually happens to me all the time...So to make up for it I decided to add another chapter today :) this is a pretty sad chapter, so be warned...... I almost cried :(....... dont worry the next chapter is gonna be better.... I dont own the song (untitled) how could this happen to me by Simple Plan, its theirs..... and I dont own the Covenant but someday I'll have Chace Crawford since he'll be my future Husband (sigh*) anyways not much else for me to say so enjoy!**

_

* * *

__I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain_

_How could this happen to me....... _

Gabby's pov:

The blonde sitting beside me was sleeping, typical. What doesn't he get enough sleep at night? Actually I don't wanna know.

'You looked through all the year books?'

'Yes'

'Did you find her?'

'Gabby, there's about a dozen Samantha's in this school'

'Well we have to start somewhere Tyler'

'Where, rampage the entire school?'

'Don't make fun of me... I'm only doing for you'

'For me?'

'Yes, so you guys can get rid of Chase once and for all'

The weird thing is that we actually haven't seen Chris around at all at school for 2 weeks. He must be looking for the twin. We have to find to her before he does.

'I still think its Sam and when I talked to her today I asked about Reid and she blushed like crazy' I argued with Caleb

'Ya so she likes Reid, every girl on campus does'

'Not the way she does, there was something about the way she said his name and call me crazy, but it's her... it has to be'

'Gabby, how are you gonna prove it? Go up to her and ask if she's been having weird dreams'

I frowned at my friend and he kinda had point. 'Fine but don't come crying to me when you realize it was her all along'

'So where do you think she is?'

'I told you, she could be anywhere... um the last place was Las Vegas for Gemma and Boston for Sage '

'Did you Sage?'

'Ya why?'

'Reid's dad had a childhood friend named Sage'

'Why didn't you say so, we have to go ask your Mom'

'No Gabby, my mom didn't know anything about Sage' snapped Reid

'What? Was it one of your dad's secrets?' I asked turning to face Reid

'No' Caleb interjected

'Then what is Caleb?'

'Gabriella we can't tell you, it's too hard.... but we can show you'

'Why what happened?'

_**News Paper Article:**_

A 12 year old girl drowned in a local Creek

_Reports say that the young 12 year old had taken a short cut home from school; the quickest way to her house was through the woods and across the creek. There had been a rope to swing across the creek that the kids used to swing across the gap. After years of use, the rope became damaged and was close to breaking point. It had probably snapped when she used it to go across the creek. She was found 2 hours after the accident, a fractured skull and a few broken bones and suffered from hypothermia. She was taken to the hospital but passed 2 hours after arriving at the hospital. _

My eyes filled with tears as I read the article over.

'Did your dad's know her?'

I waited for Caleb to answer but it was Reid. 'She was my dad's best friend, they had a fight at school and she took off running'

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry'

'It's ok, it happened a long time ago'

Dream- Sage:

1971-

_I was running through the woods, running away from my best friend Joey. We had another fight, and it was about something so stupid. I wasn't invited to his 13__th__ birthday that Saturday after he promised I could come, and I even promised I'd invite him to mine. _

_I was running to fast to look where I was going and I numbly grabbed the rope and everything went dark._

**The same 16 year old woke from this nightmare, it was the saddest one she's had and one of the scariest. That poor little girl who's life ended, before it should have. I shook in fear as another voice came into my mind, it wasn't angry just scarred. **_It was the first time the unknown twin heard her twin's thoughts........_

* * *

**R&R**

**peace, laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**


	14. Epilogue: Nobody ever made me feel

**A/N: Ya its finally here.... this chapter was fun to write and I hope you like it.( I'm really trying to make Reid more like the Reid in the movie with all the cheesy pick up lines and being a jack butt more or less then being a guy who sleeps around) and enjoy!**

* * *

Gabby's pov:

I couldn't sleep knowing that somewhere, Chris/ Chase was hunting for Samantha wherever she was. I didn't know how long I was laying in my bed, staring at the same spot on the ceiling; I had this feeling in my gut that Samantha, my sister, my twin was close. The dreams started to make some sense; like a puzzle it started to fit together. If you asked me that this would be happening to me at the beginning of September I would've thought you were crazy. This was actually happening, and we didn't have much time left. We had to find Samantha before he did.

**Epilogue:**

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me_

'Ty' I murmured in his ear as I played with his hair

'Gabriella'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

'No, I love you' I said with a serious look in my eyes

'I love you too Gabriella' he said not taking his glaze off of me

'Always'

'And forever'

As long as I had Tyler, everything was going to be ok. It just had to be, the way things were going now.... my only concern was that there was some hope left for us. So we could finally live a normal life, well this is the "Sons" of Ipswich were talking about.

Little did I know Samantha was closer to us than we ever could have imagined. If we couldn't find her, maybe she was meant to find us. The only person that could help us find her is the most stubborn, arrogant, irritating person I know but I think that Samantha could change him, even if they both didn't know it.

'Reid maybe if you helped us, we could actually find Samantha quicker'

'And if I help, what do I get?'

See I told you he's selfish.

'You actually get the girl' I grimace 'if those cheesy pick up lines work'

'Oh they will work Gabriella' he smirked as he went over to Samantha Hanes

'He's so stupid, why isn't he talking to Samantha Evans like I told him to'

'You never told him to talk to Sam Evans' Tyler stated the horrible truth

'Oh you do got a point, maybe this will be more fun' I laugh

'Wait what is she doing? Um... this can't happen, I have to stop this' I said standing up from my seat

'Gabby, don't embarrass him'

'Fine' I said pouting but then I got an idea and I chucked my water bottle cap right at Samantha Hanes' head

I smirked to myself as she turned around to face me, I wave nicely and she took one look at Reid and stormed out of the caf.

Tyler gave me a look. 'What? I'm doing both of them a favour, she wouldn't of looked good pregnant, trust me'

'You're just as bad as he is' Tyler said ruffling my hair

'I've learned from the master' I winked at my boyfriend

Well everything can't happen in an instant. This is gonna take longer than I thought with Reid doing this.

**Sam's pov:**

'I heard the "sons of Ipswich" were talking to you Sammie' Kaylee wondered

'Ya so'

'So what did they want?'

'More importantly which ones cause Reid's hot' Vanessa said dreamily

'Tyler and Reid' I blushed

'What did they say?'

'They wanted to know if my name was Samantha'

'Why? Haven't we gone to school with them since 7th grade?'

'I don't know, they might not have recognized me' I shrugged

'Is that all they wanted?'

'Ya pretty much and Reid tried hitting on me'

'What did he say?' 'He said something about the distant between here and there is the same as here and here and he wrapped his arm around me'

Both of my friends broke into a giggle feast and I rolled my eyes and started laughing too.

'No the funny part is it worked on me, I was blushing' I said breathlessly as fought back another giggle

'That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard' Kaylee laughed

'Me too' I agreed

Sure Reid wasn't a smooth talker as much as he thinks he is, but there's something about it I like, it's like a magnet.

**Gabby pov:**

I didn't know how things were gonna turn out for us, but I had Tyler and we weren't going to be lonely no more. As long as we had each other, we were gonna make it.

_Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

To be continued.......

* * *

**R&R**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**P.S Ya the pick up line Reid actually used was really bad, but my best guy friend's roommate used that on my friend and it didnt work. it was the worst pick up line I've ever heard in my life. **

**P.S.S. The next part of this story I'll post as a new story so it doesn't confuse anyone, so it's more of a Tyler/ Gabby and a Reid/OC.... **


End file.
